


that’s just. how he is.

by Zoombow



Category: Transformers
Genre: oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoombow/pseuds/Zoombow
Summary: starscream’s dead. wait. never mind.





	that’s just. how he is.

“Starscream—“ Megatron began.  
“Oh, don’t strain yourself, dear leader,” Starscream interrupted, smirking. “Let me guess. ‘You have failed me for the last time, Starscream,’ right? But it never is the last time! It’s just a beating, and then I leave. Why waste your energy?”  
Megatron might have been impressed with how Starscream was able to seem so confident when he was on the floor, his back pressed against the wall, with Megatron looming threateningly over him, but he was too infuriated with the treacherous seeker to even think about it.  
“This time, my dear second,” Megatron said, trailing a hand across Starscream’s jawline, watching the fool’s confidence falter slightly at the contact, “it truly is the last time. Your treachery ends here.”  
“You said that before t-“ Starscream froze, his voice suddenly coming out in a panic. “What are you doing?”  
Megatron’s clenched fists was raised above the glass canopy of Starscream’s cockpit, at level with where his spark would be.  
He threw his fist down, and shattered the glass, ignoring the seeker’s cry of pain.  
Megatron clenched his hand around the glowing spark.  
“Would you like me to say the famous words?” Megatron asked. All he got in response were pathetic little noises and gasps from his second. “I’m sure you do. You seemed so eager in the beginning. _You have failed me for the last time, Starscream._ ”  
And with those words, Megatron grasped the spark tighter, ripped it out of his chamber, and crushed it in his hands. “Pathetic,” he muttered. He stood up, and began to walk away from Starscream’s lifeless body.  
Which was not so lifeless after all.  
“ _You..._ ” Starscream croaked. Megatron, shocked, turned his head back around and looked at the one who should’ve been dead. “Bastard!”  
“What—“  
Starscream sat up so he was no longer slumped against the wall, which confused Megatron even more. “Skywarp wanted to have a movie night with me today, you fool!”  
“How are you—“  
“And frankly, this was quite rude of you! Maybe, by the luck of fragging Primus, I could’ve invited you!”  
“Starscrea—“  
“I’M NOT FINISHED!” Starscream screeched, and abruptly stood up, pointing a finger at Megatron. He didn’t even seem to be in pain.  
“But—“  
“I’m just—too angry right now!” Starscream said, turning left and beginning to walk away from a Megatron. “I’ll...die later! Frag you!” He stormed off, leaving Megatron very confused and angry.  
Starscream was too angry to die.

**Author's Note:**

> you know i write it all serious and then you see the end


End file.
